The beast inside of us
by kiddynamite13
Summary: Emily,Natalie,Nickee,and Rhonda got scratched by some mysterious creature and now they often feel pain and go through a transform but they need a cure to stop the madness.But will they be able to find the cure before it's too late?I don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.
1. The mark

The beast inside of us

Me:Welcome to my new story The beast inside of us it's about Emily,Natalie,Nickee,and Rhonda got scratched by some mysterious creature and now they often feel pain and go through a transform but they need a cure to stop the they be able to find the cure before it's too late?I don't own monsuno or the characters just .

* * *

Chapter 1:The mark

Chase and the gang were camping in the woods for the night and the fire was about to go out and Chase said"Hey guys. Me,Bren,Beyal,and Dax are gonna go get some more fire wood."Then Emily protested saying"Why don't me,Natalie,Nickee,and Rhonda go get the fire wood.""Because it's not safe for little girls like you to be in the woods."Dax said."What do you mean not safe?"Rhonda asked standing up to him with Emily at her and Dax started to demonstrate and Chase said"Well,you're in the woods and."Then Dax said"And then you hear something rustling in the bushes then a monster will come out and you'll be screaming saying"SAVE US,SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE US!"Bren and Beyal started to snicker and Nickee said"What are you 2 snickering about?""Yeah?"Natalie said and asked."Well,they're kinda right ya know."Bren and Nickee were furious and Natalie said"What's that supposed to mean?"Then Beyal said" is a lot of danger for little girls like you.""Look,just because we're little girls doesn't mean that we're helpless."Nickee barked back."Hey,if you say you're tough enough to go in the woods then go ahead."Chase said."Fine."Emily said and the 4 girls went into the woods and Jinja told them"Wow,you guys know how to treat women."

Emily,Natalie,Nickee,and Rhonda were walking in the woods looking for the wood for the fire and Emily said"Can you believe them?"Rhonda replied saying"Saying it's not safe.""Yeah,who do they think they are telling us it's not safe."Natalie said."Saying we're helpless."Nickee said and then they heard some rustling in the bushes and Nickee said"What's that?""Probably the boys trying to scare us."Rhonda suggested."Alright guys quit messing around,we know it's you."Emily said and then they heard growling and Natalie said"G-guys?"Then something came out of the bushes,rushing towards them and they screamed"AAAHHH!"

Everyone else at the camp heard the screams and saw the 4 girls running to them and Chase asked them"Hey guys,what happened?"Then Emily said"We were looking for some more fire wood and then some animal came out of the bushes and scratched us."They showed the scratches and Bren got the first aid and wrapped the bandages around the 4 girls hands and they all went to sleep but little did they,their marks started to glow.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy.


	2. Weird behaviors pt 1

The beast inside of us

Me:Welcome to chapter 2 of The beast inside of us this when the girls start to have weird behaviors.I don't own monsuno or the characters just the ocs.(A/N:Chapters 2-5 have 4 parts in it)So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2:Weird behaviors pt.1

Chase and the gang were walking a town(that had no warrant on them thank goodness)and while they were walking through town Emily heard something in the ally and went to check it out and Dax asked"Hey little Suno,where's your girlfriend?""For the hundredth time she's not my girlfriend and she's right there."Chase replied and pointed to where Emily was and when they turned around they saw that she was Bren asked"Where is she?"Then they heard something in the ally and Nickee asked"What was that?"Then Rhonda said"I don't know but we need to go check it out."They went into the ally to see what was making that noise and they couldn't believe what saw and Chase said"Emily?"She turned around and looked at them with a rat tail in her mouth and then she swallowed it then Nickee asked"Did you just eat a rat?""Yeah."Emily said she coughed up crow feathers and said"And a crow."" you get out of there?"Chase asked."Alright."She walked out of the ally and they got back on their walk and then Emily saw some thing and followed the smell and Natalie said"Um guys,where's Emily?""What do you mean she's right he-."Chase said but he cutted himself off,noticing that she's gone and said"Where did she go now?""Um Chase,look."Jinja they turned around,they saw that Emily was chasing a flock of crows."We better go after her."Bren agreed and went after her and Emily was so fast,they couldn't catch up with her and Natalie said"I know she's fast but she's not that fast."Emily caught a crow and coming to stop,Chase yelled"Emily!"The ravened head girl turned around with another dead crow in her mouth and they looked at her like she was spitted the crow and asked"Want a crow?"Chase said"No I think we're good."She got up and dusted the feathers off of her and they got back on their walk and while they were on their walk,they wonder why Emily is acting so weird.

Then Emily ran for it,she turned around and said"Catch me if you can."Oh come!"Chase shouted."What's wrong mate,you worried about her?"Rhonda asked looked at her and was about attack her but Dax hold him back and told him"Come on little suno,now's not the time to try and kill people.""Yeah,we better go get her before this town has a warrant on us."Jinja went after her,they tried their best to catch up but she was too fast,then Natalie started catch up and she was the same speed as rest of gang were shocked and Chase asked"Is she that fast?"Ricky replied saying"No,she's not that fast."They were still on the chase and Natalie finally caught her and Chase said"She caught her."Then he tripped on a rock and everybody else crash onto his back and slid into a tree.

The 2 girls saw when they crashed into the tree and Chase walked up to Emily and said"Can you please stop running off?We're tired of running after you.""Okay."Emily told him and they contuined their on,Emily started to have a headache.

Then Jinja asked"You okay Emily?""Yeah i'm fine.I just have headache."Emily told her."Maybe we should take a break."Chase were standing by a tree but Emily's headache got worse so she decided to sit down by wooden rest of the gang saw that she was holding her head with her hand then they went to her and Natalie asked"You okay Emily?""I don't know but my head hurts really bad."She told them.

Then a woman came with her had brown hair that went to her shoulders,she was wearing a brown shirt with a black leather jacket,blue jean pants,and white tennis saw Chase and the gang and then saw Emily but a shock look appear on her face because she saw Emliy's mark and her true form,white wolf ears and a white wolf saw the lady and her gang and she asked"What do you want lady?"The rest of the gang looked at the woman that Rhonda was talking to but Emily looked at the ground as her headache got even woman smirked and said"Take her."She pointed at Emily and one of the men said"Um,okay."The 2 men were walking towards the gang and the gang looked at the 2 men as they were walking towards all of a sudden,Emily's popped up and the gang looked at her and Chase asked"You okay Emily?"Then they noticed that her eye color changed from bluegreen to bright yellow."Emily?"Bren only respone they got was Emily growling and snarling and leaped at one of the men,biting his neck killing him and the other one man shot an arrow at her,she missed it and jumped at the man,digging her fangs in his throat blood coming out of his team were scared out of their thought she was crazy for doing they realize that she took her fangs out of the man's neck,she showed her bloody fangs,growling and snarling at them,and she was looking at them with her bright yellow Ricky said"Easy girl, boy."She was still growling and snarling at them,she about to take a step at them but she heard something sounded like someone was getting punched and she turned around and saw little boy that got punched was landing on a rock and saw a lady who said"Well what do we have here?"She just growled at the lady and the lady said"Come on,let's dance."She took last snarl at her and started to follow Bren said"What just happened."Dax answered saying"Lil Suno's girlfriend going nuts.""For the thousandth time,she's not my girlfriend."Chase told they saw a little boy following them and Chase said"Come on we better after her before something bad happens to her."They started followed the little boy and while they were running Chase thought to himself_"I hope she's okay."_

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy chapter 2.


End file.
